


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by juggling_hearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Formalwear, M/M, Multi, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggling_hearts/pseuds/juggling_hearts
Summary: The duality in their treatment never failed to excite him. While Bruce always had honeyed words for him, his touch was on the rougher side, in comparison, Clark had a way to make everything sound so dirty and kinky, while his touch never strained from gentle and controlled.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/gifts).



Dick was feeling kind of awful, seeing as how he had enticed (read seduced) an earnest reporter covering an important Christmas charity ball and the billionaire that organised it, away from said function. Never mind the fact, that they were his long-time boyfriends and that neither of them seemed particularly inclined to stay or return to the party. Especially, in their knowledge that they were about to ravish their young lover to their heart's content until morning. Plans had been made, boundaries discussed and schedules cleared. 

Dick had been testing Bruce’s and Clark’s control throughout the night, giving them enticing glimpses off his best asset in tight perfectly tailored trousers. He bent over to retrieve small things off the floor, even when there was nothing to be retrieved and rubbed against their groins when he “had” to squeeze past them to get somewhere, anywhere really. Well, their baby boy was just begging to be pounded into the mattress.

While Clark was definitively the strongest of the three, he loved to play by Bruce’s rules. Always waiting so eagerly for his orders, his second in command in bed as in life. The billionaire knew how to make use of his body in just the perfect way to have them all begging for more. Especially, regarding Clark’s physical peculiarities, that is, the way his body produced an ungodly amount of rich thick cum in record time, giving him not only the shortest refractory period off their triad but also the wettest orgasms.  
He could already feel and see a dark patch spreading at the front of his dress pants and he only made it bigger by rubbing himself steadily with the heal of his hand.

Bruce could already see the tents in both his lover’s pants and while he was already longing to lose himself in Dick’s tight ass and Clark’s wonderful dirty talk, he also enjoyed being the director of their sensual symphony. Telling Clark just how to bend and turn Dick, whispering dirty promises into their baby boy’s ear and caressing their bodies to his heart’s content.

….

Dick didn’t know how long he would be suspended in the same position by his uncle Clark. His flexibility being used to the maximum as uncle Clark held him against his chest, legs wide open being supported at his knees with his hands firmly intertwined behind the other man’s neck. Just the feeling of being manhandled like he was light as a feather was such a turn on for him. Knowing that uncle Clark could hold him forever in this position if he wanted, would never get tired of it, wouldn’t even break a sweat over it. He would hold the acrobat for as long as his daddy commanded him to. He would hold him at the perfect height to be eaten out until he came enough times in a row to satisfy them. His entrance was by now puffy and glistening from all of Bruce's ministrations.

“Look at you baby. So good for your daddy and your uncle Clark” the billionaire praised his baby boy.

“Always our perfect little slut, so eager to please us” his uncle Clark whispered even as he kissed his temple tenderly.

The duality in their treatment never failed to excite him. While Bruce always had honeyed words for him, his touch was on the rougher side, in comparison, Clark had a way to make everything sound so dirty and kinky, while his touch never strained from gentle and controlled.

Bruce had started just by circling his baby boy’s tight opening gently with his tongue. Massaging roughly the firm and full globes at his complete disposition. Just teasingly entering the man before him with the tip of one finger.  
The reaction had been immediate, like a live current coursing through the beautiful body hanging for his pleasure. His baby boy making the sweetest sounds, trying greedily to get more of his digit into him.

“No baby, you know that you only get what we decide to give to you” he warned as he spanked each of Dick’s sculpted cheeks. 

Clark so loved to see the way his boy’s skin would turn a vibrant pink after a good spanking and most all the way his pussy would wink so welcoming at them after particularly hard hits. He loved to see their lovely slut gaping so prettily, begging to be filled and debauched. For now, he had to content himself with rubbing his hard length against their baby boy.

“If you don’t stop moving, we will have to punish you again. Perhaps a week without any orgasms for you will drive the point home? Don’t you agree Bruce?” the threat was delivered with a bite to the base of Dick’s neck. 

Dick only moaned unhappily, trying to get his body under control. The last time he had been naughty for uncle Clark, he had been prohibited from coming for 3 days though while at the same time being fucked within an inch of his life multiple times a day. At the end of his punishment, his pussy was loose and almost constantly dripping with all the cum that was deposited inside of him. He wasn’t even allowed to keep it inside or to enjoy the fullness in his belly and was forced to expel most after every round in front of his daddy and uncle. There were so many embarrassing videos and photographs of him in every conceivable position, as he forced their creamy cum out of him.

His slutty body was so used to having fingers, toys and cocks inside of him, that he barely registered Bruce adding a third finger to their play. Truth be told, it might have been more due to the thick plugs they trained him to take and keep in him all day long. The last one had been almost as big as his daddy’s fist and had been taken only shortly before the charity they attended a few hours prior. He had felt so empty, so needy throughout the whole function. 

“I think it’s time for your first release baby” Bruce announced even as he started to target the wonderful nerve bundle inside Dick with ruthless precision and four of his big fingers. 

He also decided that he wanted to taste his baby boy desperately and he knew how much Dick loved it when he deep throated him without much warning. He was rewarded with a thick dollop of precum on his tongue for his efforts. He concentrated even more on sucking hard and steady and the way his baby boy’s clit seemed to twitch in his mouth and the way that sculpted abdomen tensed relaxed in pleasure.

That arousing visual display had him returning to one of his recurring fantasies. Lately, he had been wondering what it would be like to massage his baby boy completely from the inside. To feel his fist distend the normally flat abdomen and see the way his thick forearm would be swallowed up by Dick’s hot insides. Even better if he and Clark would have filled him to maximal capacity before so that he would feel not only a warm and wet embrace, but able to see and hear the way both their cumulated cum run over along his fist, every time he entered that hot cavern. Though, that was a fantasy for another day.

The first orgasm of the night was ripped out of their pretty slut’s body almost brutally by Bruce who pulled off his wonderfully talented mouth to use just his thick and very slick fingers. Dick’s cum spurted all over his chest while ruining another one of Bruce’s elegant suits. Hearing all those loud moans of ecstasy and seeing Bruce’s spit slicked and bruised lips, had Clark’s cock twitching hard in his pants and he couldn’t stop himself using the body pressed to him to rub over his erection.

“Such beautiful sounds you make my little slut. I can’t wait to be inside you and fill you to the brim with my milk. Would you like that?” Clark growled into Dick’s ear.

“He has been such a good boy for us. For his daddy and his uncle Clark.” Bruce said, even as he licked Dick’s abdomen clean and continued to torture his prostate, “He deserves to be filled until he looks pregnant. Pregnant with our cum. Don’t you little one?”

All they got for their effort was some enthusiastic whining as a response.

“Bruce got your first orgasm, but it’s my turn now little slut” Clark announced ominously already moving towards the set up he had prepared for that night.

He moved them effortlessly towards the small nightstand with their little one’s favourite toy. A golden bad dragon dildo with a thick and ribbed head, multiple curves and scale-like textures that Bruce had gifted Dick for his birthday. Nothing but the best, longest and widest for the beautiful boy.

“Even as open and wet as your pussy is, you are going to feel the stretch“ uncle Clark promised him “and your Daddy is going to have the best sit in the house, while we play for a bit.”

Dick had barely recovered from his daddy’s ministrations and was already being plunged into the next activity. He wouldn’t be able to get hard for at least another 15 minutes, but then again, uncle Clark had always loved to see him overstimulated and writhing. Double points, if Dick cried throughout the ordeal. Of course, he loved it too, to be able to fall completely to pieces but feel so safe and cherished at the same time.

Bruce made sure to drown the contraption in enough lubricant to proceed before he took his seat, that put him at the perfect height to watch his boy’s dripping pussy swallow the monstrous dildo 

“open up wide slut, this is going in you whether you cooperate or not” and again Clark’s words were in stark contrast to his actions as he lowered Dick relentlessly but so slowly and patiently over the sex toy, giving him ample time to acclimate to the size.

“So full, s’ good, feels good” was everything that passed like a litany by their boy's lips.

“That’s a good little slut, taking that wide cock so deep in you. You're going to gape so prettily after this and who knows? Maybe your pretty pussy will be ruined forever? You would like that don’t you?” Clark encouraged their boy even as he pushed him to take the last remaining third of the toy.

Dick still wasn’t able to get hard, which didn’t mean that his clit didn’t make a valiant effort to rise. His nerve endings were still singing from the last time he'd come and he was starting to feel the stretch and the burn in his pussy. He could feel the veins of the toy stimulating him inside, dragging enticingly over his prostate, the toy so long that it almost felt like it was hitting his stomach. He was already beginning to see stars and they hadn't even begun. 

“The two of you make such a pretty picture. You have once again outdone yourself Clark” Bruce told them as he licked his lips, chasing what was left of his baby boy’s taste.

“You’re about to see so much more, Bruce” was all the warning Dick got before Clark started lifting and dropping him at an excruciatingly slow pace over the enormous Dildo.

To Clark, Dick might as well be another toy to play with. He moved him up and down in any way he felt like, experimenting with rhythm and angles to his heart desire. Hearing those beautiful punched out noises form his little slut and the indecent squelching of the lube forced around the Dildo being devoured by the obscenely stretched hole. 

“Christ, Clark! I see what you mean” Bruce said, his voice gone low and raspy, betraying his intense arousal. 

“Little slut, look down. Look at towards your tummy” his uncle Clark commanded.

It was then that Dick realised why his daddy looked like he was wrangling hard with his self-control. His normally flat abdomen, bulged out every time uncle Clark lowered him so that he almost swallowed the base of the toy with his hungry pussy. He was so lost in the incredible sight, that he barely registered the increase in pace and the way, that his uncle Clark was starting to actively push him harder and faster on every downward stroke.

“Look at your tummy little slut, it’s making space for that monstrous cock and you’re not even struggling. You were just made to be stretched and filled. Weren’t you?” was whispered so filthily into his ear. 

Even more, his clit was now rock hard again and he was feeling arousal start to pool low again. Which was not helped by the thought of how much better this would feel if his daddy had taken the time to put the sound he was so fond of into his greedy pee hole. Of course, that would have meant, that he would have gotten edged to insanity before he would be allowed to come, but then again, would that have been so bad?

And just like that, his body was pushed over the edge and he came again, a warm torrent that ruined his daddy’s jacket since he sat near enough to be in the splash zone. 

To Bruce, it was a complete turn on to know that he had the evidence of their passionate coupling on him for all the world to see. He had done it before, went to a board meeting, where no one dared to comment on the state of his clothes or the strong smell of sex and semen that he exuded. 

Of course, that was far from the end, for Clark, the fun was just beginning. Having given his little slut a few short seconds to recover, he began using Dick’s body as he was just a masturbation sleeve for the Dildo. He was unrelenting and merciless. He raised him until only the very tip was teasing the wrecked pussy he was torturing and then he would lower him forcefully down again. He did this through their little slut’s orgasm and even as the body in his hands began writing and moans became whines, he never stopped, his rhythm never faltered. He did it over and over again until fat teardrops were leaving their little sluts eyes. Until every muscle in that immaculately trained body began spasming. 

“N’, no more, please daddy” their baby boy pleaded sweetly in-between sobs and tears.

His daddy only smiled congenially as he rearranged himself in his suit pants, “Sorry baby, but I am not the one you should be begging to stop.”

“Un-uncle Clark, please, please. I was s-so good for you. Please” and Dick didn't really know if he wanted it to stop or go on forever. His mind almost completely blank, barely registering the kinky smells and sounds, even as his pussy would spasm sporadically around the Dildo.

“Just a little bit more slut. I’m almost there and you want to be filled, don’t you? Feel my warm and thick cum drowning you form the inside” his uncle Clark enticed him.

“Yes, yes! Please fill me! make my tummy bulge with your cum!” He cried, every nerve ending in his body in overdrive.

Clark could never deny their beautiful slut anything, so on the next upward stroke he positioned himself underneath that warm and puffy pussy and let him fall on his erection. Catching Dick completely unaware if the keen he let out was any indication. He had already been waiting so long and rubbing himself against supple ass cheeks, that he only needed to bounce his little slut a couple of times before he was exploding inside of him. He let all the cum he had been accumulating for him flow freely to the deepest confines of the body in his arms. 

Dick was assaulted by the feeling of unusually warm and copious cum inside of him. already he could feel and see the light swell it caused on his usually flat stomach. He felt like the luckiest slut ever, to have two men that made sure that he was always taken care of and never empty. And with that pleasant thought, he blacked out for a couple of minutes.

Clark felt Dick getting slack in his arms, though that did not deter him from waiting until he emptied himself to the best of his ability into him. He just smiled wickedly at Bruce and deposited his precious cargo into his awaiting arms. 

Bruce was past being ready for the last act of that wonderful night. As they had agreed in preparation for what they had planned, they did not need to wait for their little boy to regain consciousness. Him being unconscious was going to make it easier on Dick.

Without wasting any time, Bruce pulled Clark into a filthy openmouthed kiss, before he concentrated on freeing his considerable erection from the confines of his pants and directing it towards Dick’s leaking warm pussy. Even though Clark’s fingers were helping to make sure that not a lot of his cum escaped the unconscious acrobat, Bruce could push in every easily right along them. They had done a real number on their little love. If they played their cards right, they might even be able to make him bloom a the end of their playtime.

“Clark, shit! he is so loose, Clark. You certainly bred him to full capacity, it’s like fucking a pudding bowl” Bruce growled as his hips moved upwards powerfully “I’m not sure that I’m gonna last too long. Get in here already.”

Clark needn’t been told twice to get a move on. His alien physiology allowing him to be completely erect again. With a little creative manoeuvring, he was instantly slipping along Bruce’s considerable cock. Their sweet boy was so relaxed and his body so pliant, that he barely had to push to force himself inside. Waiting to fuck into the willing body, every time Bruce pulled out and feeling the wonderful stimulation of Bruce’s massive erection massaging his on every thrust.

Dick felt so incredibly tired but also as he next registered, he felt so obscenely full. The combined girth of what he registered to be the cocks of his two favourite men in the world was not by any means less overwhelming than that of the toy that had been previously buried inside him, but they were so much warmer. He preferred them to any toy no matter how big and wide it might have been. 

“Welcome back sweet boy” Bruce greeted him, followed by a passionate kiss, that he could only reciprocate by opening up to him and just letting his daddy do as he wished.

“It’s good that you came back to us right now. I don’t think that I’m going to last much longer and I want to see your face when we cum inside of you perfect pussy darling boy” Bruce warned, already feeling the end nearing. 

“Your body is so perfect for us, that we cannot help but to shoot time and time again in that puffy rim of yours baby” Clark conceded.

Dick was absorbing everything that was said, but was still subvocal after his early ordeal, just nuzzling affectionately into the strong chest in front of him. He was being held upright by both his daddy and uncle Clark, and he never felt more complete and loved, than at that very moment. Both their hands were being so gentle yet still coaxing his body into a state of ecstasy. Rolling and kneading his sensitive nipples, as they kissed him senseless.

They continued their steady push and pull for a while until Bruce was done waiting. The change of pace came so sudden, that Dick was startled by it that he lost his balance, and came to rest completely on Bruce’s front as Clark held his hips in the right angle. 

“We got you baby boy, trust that we are going to take care of you and let go. Let go baby boy, let go” his daddy whispered seductively into his ear as he took Dick’s neglected clit into his hand and stroked it hard and fast.

Dick wasn’t even sure how he could fall a fourth time, but he did and he did so hard with a loud shout. His orgasm was a dry one since his body had no more to give, but no less intense. He could only hear the sound of his heartbeat and felt like he was inside and outside of his body at the same time. His eyes rolled into his head and his wrecked pussy tried valiantly to milk the delicious erections inside. He was on the edge between pleasure and pain and it was magnificent.

Bruce and Clark never had a chance, both being massaged by their sweet boy’s tired muscles into completion. It only made Dick’s belly swell even more, now looking like he was 6 months pregnant. 

Bruce leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of his Kryptonian lover’s sperm being shot alongside his cock. Clark’s ejaculation was always so wet, warm and strong enough that Dick would be feeling sore inside for a couple of days. Just the way he loved it. 

The three of them were breathing hard and in various states consciousness, so Bruce waited until they were more calm, because only then would they all be able to enjoy what was to come. He had to stop Clark from pulling out to fast and all he got for his trouble was a searching look and a raised eyebrow.

Finally, as Dick was as conscious as he was ever going to be again that night, he gave the order to pull out simultaneously to his other lover. The effect immediate, as their baby boy’s eyed opened wide like saucers, his mouth trying to form words but being unable. 

Clark was treated to a sight that would be forever seared into his memory. His beautiful slut had bloomed after all the assault his pussy was subjected to. A rosy prolapse winked at him naughtily and he was already hard from that sight alone. 

Dick still looked incredulous as he was manhandled by Clark so that his ass faced Bruce and he could have his fill of the marvellous sight too. But Bruce did not stop at just looking, he massaged the beautiful prolapse his baby boy had gifted them with. Stroking softly, a reverent look in his face too. No power in the universe could have stopped him from tasting it. He wasn’t even aware of having bent down, but the next thing he knew, his tongue was tasting his baby boy’s insides, sucking lightly and just playing gently with the exposed bloom.

From his vantage point, Clark was able to see every detail of the treatment Bruce’s skilled mouth was lavishing on that wonderful prolapse at his disposition. Dick was drooling all over Clark’s chest lost in this new pleasure and he couldn’t help but lend a helping hand to caress carefully that very fragile part of Dick’s anatomy. He came the last time painting their darling boy’s face in cum when Bruce decided to make eye contact as he began to fuck that delicate bloom with his tongue. 

Seeing as he was only human, it was impossible for Bruce to ejaculate again in such a short amount of time, so as soon as Clark came and he had his fill, he helped his darling boy to reabsorb his bloom into his rightful place with careful fingers. It was sad to see it go, but they had their lover to take care of. Some heavy-duty cuddling was in order after that night. 

Dick just registered an inordinate amount of physical pleasure coursing through his body, which then was replaced by emotional one as his partners laid him down onto the comfortable and plush bed to check him over tenderly. They kissed him reverently and softly as they made sure to massage away any tension that accumulated form their playtime. They also praised him at length and told him how happy he had made them and how much they loved him. Finally, they cleaned him carefully, as if he was made of porcelain. Dick fell asleep intertwined with both of the loves of his life, positioned protectively around him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Dick's favourite Dildo!](https://bad-dragon.com/products/orochi)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and letting my imagination run free! I wish you a happy holiday and hope you will enjoy this story.


End file.
